Heartbreak For Valentine's Day
by FangZeronos
Summary: Artemis plans a Valentine's Day Dinner for Wally... Mild hard language


Standing in the meat department at the local store, the blonde bounced on the balls of her feet when started piling ribs, steaks, and various other meats into the cart, knowing he'd enjoy the Valentine's Day meal she was fixing. After getting a whole smoked ham, the blonde archer went towards the vegetables and started piling in carrots, onions, tomatoes, and whatever else she could think of to make the meal even better.

"He's going to enjoy this," she giggled, slapping herself in the forehead. "Artemis, stop giggling. It isn't you, girl." Finally making it to the checkout, Artemis paid for the mass quantities of food and headed home, pushing the door open before hearing Brucely bark. "Yeah, I see you, yapper!"

She dug into a bag and pulled out a pork femur wrapped in plastic and smoked, cutting the plastic wrap before kneeling down and handing the dog the bone. "Who's a good boy, huh? Yeah, you are and you know it, don't you?" she asked, kissing the dog's head. "That'll keep you busy for a few hours, boy. Let me get this stuff put away and we'll put you outside, huh?"

After twenty minutes of sorting through bags and putting things in the fridge and pantry, the young woman stopped and let the two bags of pasta fall out of her hands, sinking to her knees as realization hit her again. Tears fell down her cheeks, a sob of anguish leaving her lips. She looked at the pictures on the fridge, seeing the last ones her and Wally had taken before his ceasing three years before in the Arctic.

She laughed darkly at herself, shaking her head. "Did it again, didn't you, Artemis? Got so wrapped up in Valentine's Day that you forgot the man that made it fun wasn't here..." she mumbled, getting up and finishing putting the groceries away. "Well, think of it this way, girl. You've got plenty of food for the rest of the year..."

She sighed as she got up, forcing herself to throw plastic bags away before she collapsed on the couch. Brucely laid his head in Artemis' lap, looking up at the blonde and whining. "Yeah, I know, Bruce. I miss him, too. I forgot about it for a minute and hoped he'd be here..."

After putting the dog outside, Artemis grabbed her phone and dialed the only number she knew to call. "M'gann? Can you guys come over? Please?"

"Of course, Artemis. Connor's at work and Gar hasn't gotten back from school yet, but I'll come over," M'gann's voice said, clearly concerned for the woman she thought of as her sister. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. Just come right in," Artemis said, hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later the door opened and a green blur tackle-hugged Artemis, M'gann's arms around her friend's neck. "You ok, honey?" she asked, sitting beside the blonde.

"No, not really," Artemis sighed. She disentangled herself from M'gann's arms, taking her friend by the hand and leading her into the ktchen, pulling the fridge and freezer and pantry open. "I was planning a big Valentine's Dinner for Wally. And then I remembered when I had most of it put away that he wasn't here. For the fourth time this year, and it's only February Eighth. M'gann...I can't do this anymore..."

M'gann wrapped her arms around Artemis again, hugging the blonde before she felt Artemis start to shake. "It's ok, Artemis. It's ok to forget and have everything rush back," she whispered. "It's ok to think of him as still being here. It's ok to want to do things you'd have done with him. It's ok to cry, throw and scream and curse the Reach for taking him from you. It's ok to do all of those things. I know it still hurts...and I wish I could do something to take it away..."

Artemis nodded a bit, sighing as she shook her head at herself. "God...you'd think, M'gann, after three years I'd realize that he's not here anymore and I'd stop going all out," she admitted, chuckling at her own foolishness. "I'd ask if you and Connor wanted to come by for Valentine's Dinner, but you've probably got your own plans..."

"Actually, we haven't talked about it," M'gann said, biting her lip. "He's been busy working, and I don't think he realizes what time it is."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Artemis chuckled, hugging M'gann tightly. "Thank you, M'gann. You've been the one stable person in my life since Wally-" She froze, shutting her lips before shaking her head.

"Say it," M'gann said. "You've never said it, Artemis. I know if you say the word, you'll come to terms with it after so long. I think that's your problem, sweetheart."

"Died," Artemis whispered. "You've been the one stable person I've been able to count on since Wally died." She broken away from M'gann, looking at the fridge and the pictures before she lashed out and hit them hard, knocking them to the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" She kept hitting the same spots in the fridge, splitting her knuckles. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE! THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME ALONE! GODDAMN YOU, WALLY!" She finally sank to her knees again, picking up the pictures and holding them to her chest, tears falling down her face before she leaned back against the stove, drawing her knees up. She choked back a sob, feeling M'gann's hand on hers.

"Artemis," M'gann whispered. She bit her lip softly, kneeling down beside the woman she was proud to call "sister", taking both of the blonde archers hands. "I go up to the site a few times a week and talk to him...because I know that even though he's gone he'd still want to know that you were okay. If you want...you can come with me. I'm actually thinking about going tomorrow. We can sit up there for a couple of hours and you can get the closure you really need."

Artemis nodded, reaching up and wiping her eyes softly, moving some loose blonde hair out of her face. "Alright...I probably should, considering I haven't been up there since it happened...it might do me some good..."

"That's what I"m thinking," M'gann said, smiling softly and kissing Artemis' forehead. "Tell you what. I'll text Connor and tell him that I'm here, and we'll fix something to eat and watch a movie to take your mind off of it, ok? Heaven knows there's plenty of food to snack on."

Artemis laughed, the sound a mixture of a sob and a good laugh. "Yeah, that's true," she said, sitting up and sighing. "First I need to wrap my knuckles."

"No problem," M'gann said, getting up. "I'll get the first aid kit, so you just sit at the table and I'll be right back." She hugged Artemis tightly, saying a soft prayer for her friend. "You're my best friend, Artemis. I hpoe you know that."

"I know, M'gann," Artemis said. "And you're not my best friend. You're my sister. And I couldn't ask for a better one right now." She broke the hug, sitting down at the table before she looked at the pictures from the last Valentine's Day she had with Wally. "I miss you, Baywatch. But I know you're still here with me. Happy Valentine's Day, Wally." She kissed the picture, setting it down and smiling softly.

It would take a few more months for Artemis to truly put the truth that Wally was gone behind her, but the blonde knew that time would heal the hurt she felt in her heart, she just had to let it.


End file.
